


I Can't Shake You.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Fluffy, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last day of Pax East 2016. The guys enjoy their evening together, Mark though seem to have his eyes on someone else. Jack struggles to put up with this and wants to just leave. No matter how hard he tries... Jack cannot shake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Now Or Never.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my good friends' wrote this prompt out for me to work into a fic, hope you like it girl :)!
> 
> (There will be 2 chapters. And this first one is clean. Also sad yet fluffy.)

                It’s that time of year for Pax East 2016, in Boston. Jack and Mark find themselves in the same hotel as one another; this was always by accident but always a nice coincidence. It happened to be the last day of Pax and the guys decided to hit up a nice restaurant along with Bob, Wade and their dates. Mark and Jack did not have dates but it was fine, Mark normally didn’t and Jack just loved the company the two of them shared. All of them decided to order a drink, except Mark of course who could not drink. He didn’t mind though, he always felt without it, things can be just as fun.

                Jack though did not agree, especially tonight. He always was a compassionate person, that felt things and felt them deeply. He though at this moment was trying so hard to keep himself together and under control. Jack never really hid himself, especially from his friends.... especially from Mark. They were both really close, best friends. They always shared things with one another. Tonight though was a different story.

                Lately Jack had Mark heavy on his mind; he had some deeper feelings for Mark than he had anticipated. He choked them back this whole weekend, he couldn’t say a word and he was about to burst at the seams. No one seemed to notice Jack was an emotional ticking time bomb.

                _I have to shake him; I can’t let this ruin me, our friendship or this night with my friends. He just sits there, laughing and smiling. He is so calm and free of emotional weight on his shoulders.... Then there is me, I am a fucking wreck. Every time I look at him, I can’t breathe._            

“Waiter!” Jack stuck up his hand, to call to the man that had been appointed to them this evening.

                The man caught Jacks’ eye and came over to their table, “What can I get for you?” he asked.

                “Whiskey please, for me and my friends.” Jack looked up from the menu card.

                He felt everyone at the table stop and look at him. He didn’t look at them though, just straight at the waiter.

                “Alright sir, I will return.” He left the table and headed to the bar.

                “Jack are you feeling a little adventurous tonight?” Bob reached across the table and playfully pushed Jacks’ arm.

                “You bet I fucking am!” Jack smiled, with secret intent on his mind. _They all think I’m just here to have a good time, good keep it that way._

The waiter returned and brought the bottle along with shot glasses. “Need anything else, let me know.”

                “Thanks so much.” Jack nodded him away.

                Each one took a shot glass and Jack took turns filling up their glasses. He poured his almost to the top and smiled.

                “We won’t go too overboard tonight.” Wade said turning to his girlfriend, she nodded her head in agreement.

                Jack took his shot and quickly poured another, he passed the bottle around the table. He looked over at Mark and he though noticed Mark had his attention elsewhere. Jack looked to see a beautiful young woman sitting at the bar, she had turned slightly to face Mark and they both were locked in eye contact.

                Jack looked away from them. Mark though went back to flirting with the woman with his eyes, before he called the waiter back over and ordered a drink to be delivered to her. Mark sat there waiting for her to receive her drink and acknowledge him.

                “Here a drink madam, from the gentleman over there.” The waiter placed her drink down and pointed to Mark.

                She turned back to him and waved, nodding her head to say thank you. She consumed her drink and continued to stare at Mark, twirling her hair around her finger.

                Jacks’ hands shook with undeniable jealousy, as he poured himself another shot. Bob and Wade too were continuing to drink and despite Wade telling his girlfriend to calm down on the drinks, she and Bobs’ wife were now becoming awfully legless.

                No one had noticed Jacks’ seemingly loud tension. Once he saw Mark stand from the table and head over to the bar to speak with the woman, Jack had turned his unhappy gaze away from them again and back towards his other friends. He didn’t want to see Mark, wiggle his way into the woman’s heart...  or jeans, for that matter.

                Jack grew frustrated; he decided though not to get anything else to drink. He just wanted to go and not be around the two of them any longer. Jack got up from his seat and grabbed his sweater, putting it on.

                “I’m calling it a night.” Jack said turning to the group.

                “Awww so soon Jack?” Bobs’ wife laughed, falling over into her husbands’ lap.

                “Yes.” Jack spoke firmly.

                “Okay, have a good night Jack.” Wade waved drunkenly to him.

                Jack rolled his eyes and turned to leave. He went passed Mark and his new floozy, not looking either of them in the face.

                “Have a good evening!” The waiter called to Jack.

                “Too late for that.” Jack muttered under his breath. He went out to the curb and stuck out his arm, waiting for a cab to pull up.

                He heard laughter behind him, he glanced back to see Mark and this woman walking up. Jack took a deep sigh; he just wanted them to go away.

                “Hey Jack! Are you heading back to the hotel?” Mark asked.

                “Ya.” Jack spoke firmly.

                “So are we, can we cab it with you?” The woman asked, batting her eyelashes.

                “Sure.” Jack grumbled, he didn’t want Mark to sense anything was up. He didn’t really want to bother Mark, obviously enjoying his night.

                A cab pulled up to the curb and Jack climbed in, sliding over to the far right. Mark and his new friend, climbed in next to him. Jack leaned forward to speak to the driver, giving him directions where to go. The man nodded his head and drove off down the street.

                Jack was trying so hard tonight to hide from his feelings for Mark; this had become 10 times harder now as Jack grew every moment with anger.

                “So Jack, meet Angel.” Mark turned to Jack smiling.

                “Hi.” Jack said, not looking at her.

                “Nice to meet you.” She went to hold out her hand to shake Jacks’ but he did not do the same. She retracted her arm and smiled awkwardly.

                “She’s quite the catch huh?” Mark asked rhetorically, rubbing her leg.

                Jack just turned and looked out the window, it was pitch black but he would rather look at nothing, than at them.

                The two of them were chatting and laughing together, that quickly turned into them kissing and evolved into making out and light touching.

                Jack could feel the tension rising and his face becoming red with embarrassment and anger. He had his face in his hands; ready to explode.... ready to get out of the cab early and walk. They were almost to the hotel so Jack decided to stick it out a little longer. He tapped his foot and clenched his teeth, just watching the buildings go by. _It should be me! I should be laughing with Mark and kissing him, not this random chick he picked up. What does she have that I don’t? What is even so great about her anyway? Mark has awful fucking taste....._

Jack shook his head, his angry feelings clouded his judgement, he shouldn’t be so harsh but he was feeling some type of way. The cab pulled up to their hotel, Jack quickly paid his half and stepped out and he slammed the door, heading up the stairs. He did not look back or wait for them, he did not care to.

                Angel’s annoying laughter rang through the dark empty street, this made Jacks’ skin crawl. They were coming up slowly behind him, he rushed up the stairs, in the front doors and he did not wait to hold the door for them. He went down the hall to the elevator, he wanted to get in one alone and not be stuck with them again. Jack then had reminded himself, Marks’ room was across the hall from his. He grew more upset with this very thought.

                Jack pushed the elevator button multiple times, this doesn’t actually make it come faster but Jack was hoping just this once, it would. Mark and Angel stood in the foyer laughing and chatting, it was at this time Jack knew he was trying to bring her upstairs. Jack didn’t want to be around for that. The elevator doors opened and Jack quickly got in, he pressed the close button and number 7. He could sense they waited to also join him upstairs in the same lift, but Jack was not ready to let that happen.

                He reached the 7th floor and stepped out of the elevator, he ruffled through his pockets looking for his keys. He got to his door and was about to put the key in and go inside, till he saw out of the corner of his eye, Angel and Mark had made it upstairs shortly after Jack did. The two of them were making out and undressing each other as they went along down to Marks’ room.

                Jack panicked and put the key in and quickly unlocked it, bursting his door open. He did not look back but slammed the door behind him. He hit the door and slid down, sitting upon the floor. He could hear Angels’ disgusting moans, seeping through the cracks, _Good god, just go inside already. Fuck! Just rip my heart out and fucking eat it why don’t you?!_

Jack began pounding his head back against the door; the pain stung him but he no longer cared, _how could I hurt any more than I already am?!_ He began crying and his heart ached so bad, he felt worse than he did before..... _If only Mark and his floozy never got together, I wouldn’t be feeling this way! Why does Mark have to be such a ladies’ man? Why does everyone get a piece but me?! I ACTUALLY LOVE HIM!_

 _What if I’m fucked?! They are obviously going to do it tonight, what if he actually has feelings for this woman?! It hurts to think about how his feelings for her are sober feelings..... The worst kind. They obviously get along so well together. Maybe she’s just a fling, maybe she’d end up more._ I have to stop him! I need to tell him how I feel, if it isn’t too late already.

                Jack quickly got up from the floor and opened the door. He went into the hallway and took a deep breath. _It’s now or never._ He pounded on the door, staring down at the ground waiting for someone to answer. Mark opens the door, greeting Jack in just his jeans. Jacks’ heart races, realizing it was almost too late. He sees Angel standing behind Mark, in her lace undergarments.

                “Mark I’m so so so sorry to bother you.” Jack apologized deeply.

                Mark stopped and noticed Jack awfully broken; tears soaked his face and shirt. Jack had held his head; the pounding pain from hitting it had worsened, along with his new found sight of Mark and this woman.

“Jack?! What’s wrong? What happened to you?” Marks’ facial expression dropped, he was worried about him.

                “I need to talk to you, right now.” Jack spoke in a very serious tone, a tone Mark had never heard before.

                Mark paused, turning to Angel. She nodded her head and turned to collect her things. They kissed once more and she awkwardly passed Jack as she left down the hall.

                “I’ll call you later.” Mark called out to her. She smiled, a little unhappy but knew this was definitely more important. She couldn’t stand in the way of their friendship, especially for just a night of sex.

                “Come in.” Mark held the door open for him.

                Jack entered inside and took a seat on the couch, Mark joined him.

                “So tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurt? You keep holding your head, did you fall?”

                “I hit my head.”

                “You slipped? Are you bleeding?”

                “No, I’m not bleeding I don’t think. I didn’t slip.”

                “Someone hit you?” Marks’ tone got aggressive.

                “No...”

                “Then what?!”

                “I did it myself.” Jack hung his head.

                Mark just froze and looked at Jack, who could not return his gaze. He reached out and touched Jack on the knee.

                “Why would you do that to yourself?” Marks’ tone shifted, he became greatly concerned.

                “I need to tell you something.” Jack looked up at Mark, tears still running down his face.

                “Okay.”

                “I became infuriated, seeing you with that woman.” Jack started, “I have great feelings for you Mark and before you say anything, I mean this. It’s not the alcohol talking or anything because my feelings for you were the reason I had a drink in the first place, I tried to escape them.”

                “Jack I-“

                “It fucking hurts Mark, how I feel about you. I try so hard to keep it in, you know me though I don’t ever keep stuff in. I am an over emotional fool and I couldn’t continue to hide it, it was building up. I felt like exploding and it only got worse as the night went on. I didn’t want to see you with her, I WANTED THAT TO BE ME!” Jack held his chest, coughing out more tears.

                Mark sat there in disbelief; he had no idea what to say. He has such trouble processing what just happened, he had never seen this side of Jack before, he had no idea Jack felt this way.

                “I.... I just want you to love me, how I love you.” Jack held his face in his hands and cried harder. “I don’t want you to love or fuck anybody, but me.”

                “Jack I didn’t know you felt this way.” Mark lowered his voice, feeling awful. “I shouldn’t have brought Angel back to my room; I shouldn’t have flirted up with her at the bar. Now that I know what I know now....” Mark held his own tears back, “I wouldn’t have done it.

                “No Mark. It’s fine. You couldnt’ have known.” Jack stood up, “I was a fucking moron for trying to stop you from seeing other women, I was a fucking moron for being so angry and jealous. I just wanted to numb myself and tonight it didn’t fucking work. I’m sorry!” Jack wiped his eye with his sleeve and headed to the door.

                “Wait!” Mark quickly got up and went after Jack, grabbing him by the hand.

                “What?” Jack turned to him.

                “I was the fucking moron.” He pulled Jack in close, “please forgive me.”

                “You couldn’t have known.” Jack was about to yank his hand away.

                “I feel the same way about you.” Mark confessed.

                “Don’t say things just to make me feel better! ” Jack snapped.

                “No, I mean it.” Mark began to cry, “I had no idea you felt this way. I thought you didn’t like me. It’s the only reason I decided to seek interest in a woman at the bar, it’s the ONLY reason I did what I did.”

                Jack stood there, taken aback. He looked up at Mark and their eyes locked.

                “You used alcohol to try and numb your feelings for me and I used women to do it.”

                “I guess we were both kinda stupid.” Jack sighed.

                “Please, forgive me.” Mark repeated.

Before Jack could say a word, Mark pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Jack did not pull away but kissed back. His angry upset tears stung his cheeks but the feeling of Marks’ lips against his, made it all worth the pain.


	2. We Were Both Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark had some time to think about what happened tonight. He watched Jack sleep in his lap and there was so much going on in his mind. What is he going to say? What is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out okay, I'm not all that thrilled with it as I don't do romantic passionate love making, so ya.

Jack felt something shift under him. He was startled by this and awoken from his sleep, he opened his eyes; the darkness of the room consumed him. He looked up and there Marks’ eyes met his. He almost jumped ten feet, startled by seeing Mark there above him. Jack then found he was in bed, sprawled across Marks lap and upon realizing this; he sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry, my arm fell asleep.” Mark apologized deeply, “please go back to bed.”

Jack looked around the room confused; he was still half asleep and groggy. “Wait...”

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked.

“How did I get into bed?” Jack asked, yawning.

“You passed out in my arms; I decided to bring you somewhere more comfortable.” Mark said.

“Thanks and how long was I out?”

“A few hours at least and I honestly thought you weren’t going to wake up, I tried to move you.” Mark explained.

“Oh I must have really been out.” Jack paused. “I hope you weren’t watching me sleep.” He laughed.

“Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t.” Mark laughed along. _Little did Jack know, Mark had been watching him sleep this whole time. He had fallen in love with his face, how he breathed, how he moved in his sleep. Even Jacks’ itty bitty snores were something Mark did much more, than just admire._

 “Hey Mark...”

“Hey Jack...” Mark smiled, turning to face him.

“I’m sorry for last night.” He hung his head in sadness and shame.

“No no no!” Mark pulled him in, kissing him deeply. “Don’t be sorry.”

“But Mark I-“

He kissed Jack again, “oh please, I am the one who’s sorry.”

“You didn’t cockblock me, like I did to you.”

“I’m glad you did, I was stupid to try and sleep with some random girl from the bar.”

“I can’t stop you from doing it; I was foolish to let my emotions get the best of me. I don’t know what came over me, I feel ten times even more stupid than you ever could.” Jack explained.

“I guess we were both really foolish tonight.” Mark took a deep sigh.

The tension was heavy in the room now, both of them feeling rather bad about themselves and their actions. Neither of them wanted to make eye contact, this was one of those times when they both felt the most stupid. _Who knew the most stupid things they could have done, weren’t actually all that stupid. Love makes you do dumb things and sometimes those dumb things lead you to good things. If it seems stupid but it works, it’s not stupid._

“Hey Jack...”

“Hey Mark...”

“Wanna do something else really foolish?” He smirked.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jack giggled.

Mark took him in his arms, laying him on his back. They began making out sensually, as Mark pulled Jacks’ shirt up over his head. Jack unbuttoned Marks’ shirt, throwing it aside. They undid each others’ pants, letting them fall to the floor. Mark sucked upon Jacks’ neck; a little moan escaped his’ lips.

Jack helped Mark remove his boxers; they slipped down and fell off. Mark followed, removing Jacks’ boxers. Jack could feel his erection pressed up against his stomach, he continued kissing Mark passionately and a warm sensation ran through his body.

Jack bit Marks’ lip and heavily whispered. “I want you.”

“Well you’re in luck, you can have me.”

Mark smiled and nodded his head; he reached over and opened the drawer in the bedside table. He fetched the lube that he would have used earlier, on his one night stand but luckily he could now put it to better use. His rock hard dick was beginning to throb and once the cold wet substance touched his skin, it got him all the more excited.

Jack looked up at Mark, with a blush dawned upon his cheeks. This was the face that Mark couldn’t resist. How innocent and pure he was, so Mark just wanted to show him what real love was.  Mark pulled himself on top of Jack, interlocking their fingers. He guided himself into Jack, waiting for Jacks’ expression to change. _I want to see him blush; I want him to see him feel me._

 “Ahhh!” Jack let out a cry, feeling Mark inside him. He pulled Mark in by the neck, kissing him deeply.

Mark hit him with nice slow but deep strokes. Jack was so tight and Mark was so turned on by this. He was thinking about Jack red as a tomato, feeling the love and affection run through them. They thrusted into one another, kissing deeply and Jack gently bit Marks’ lip.

 

                “I love being inside you.” Mark spoke softly, moaning into Jacks’ ear.

                “Mark, don’t say thi-“

                Mark picked up speed. Both their hearts raced and pulled in for a strong kiss.

                “Mmmmmm.” Jack cried out, throwing his head back. He could feel Mark watching him closely; this only made him more nervous.

                Mark held onto him, they went in rhythm. He kissed along Jacks’ neck that turned into sucking.

                “Mmmmark fuck!” Jack bit his lip, his body trembled. With Mark sucking, a hickey had formed on his neck.

                “You like that?” Mark giggled, looking Jack deep in the eyes. He had never loved someone this much, with so much passion.

                “Yes.” Jack whispered kissing him; he held so tight wrapping himself around Mark.

                “You’re so tight.” Mark hissed as his rock hard dick was being squeezed.

                “Mark please.” Jack blushed, “you’re really big, what do you expect?”

                “Oh has someone taken a shining to my BIG dick?” Mark laughed.

                “Yes, I love it!” Jack cried out. He felt himself weaken; he was ready to cum. “Ahh Mark Mark Mark Mark!” Jack curled his toes.

                Mark laughed a little; he picked up speed to help finish him off. “I love you.” He kissed Jack again.

                “I love you too!” Jack choked out; he threw his head back as he came.

                Feeling Jacks little body shake under him, got him off and he too felt he was about to explode. With his body twitching, Mark came shortly after.

“Fuckkkkk, I’m cumming!”

Once they stopped, Mark pulled out and just laid there on top of him. Both of them fell silent for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

                “Did you really mean it?” Jack asked.

                Mark looked down at him; his gorgeous brown eyes melted Jack to the core. Mark ran his fingers through Jacks’ hair and blushed.

                “Yes, did you mean it?” Mark replied.

                “Yes I meant it, with all I have.” He paused, tears welled up in his eyes and he too blushed, “with all I am.”          

                “Stop crying or you’ll get me started.” Mark took his thumb and wiped away Jacks’ tears.

                “Sorry, I’m just overwhelmed with feelings.”

                “Don’t fret my love; I’m here to be overwhelmed with you.”


End file.
